


Seems So Far

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Double Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Bowling double date, and Matt and Karen get a little too caught up in the moment when Matt bowls a strike





	Seems So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts), [josiesbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/gifts).



> From Tumblr prompt: The super long kiss that wasn’t intended. (bonus if it's in front of people and they feel awkward after)

“Just throw it already, Matt and put us out of our misery already.” Foggy cried. 

“Don’t be a sore loser” Karen chided him.

“Don’t even start with me, Karen. You’ve had him on your team the lasts three times. Next time, he’s mine.”

“In your dreams” Karen said.

Marci just sighed, bored with the whole thing.

Matt barely paid attention to Foggy and Karen’s bantering.

He just wanted to throw this strike and go home. 

He and Karen had barely seen each other for two weeks. They had both been insanely busy, even more so than usual, but they finally had a weekend in front of them with nothing on either of their calendars. They planned to spend it holed up at Matt’s apartment. As soon as they were done, bowling that is. 

Neither one of them had felt like going out tonight. But Foggy would never let them hear the end of it if they cancelled. Plus, they had a winning streak to uphold. 

Matt took one last deep breath before bringing his arm back and releasing the ball in one fluid motion. Then he waited. He smiled to himself. The ball was only halfway down the lane. But it was a strike. 

“NOOOO” Foggy shouted when Matt was proven right, while Karen pumped her fists in the air.

“Yes!” she shouted and ran up to Matt, throwing her arms around him.

Matt smiled, instantly forgetting his game-winning strike, and lifted Karen off the ground. 

“Nice game” Karen whispered before she kissed him, and Matt’s hands gripped her waist a little tighter. He tried his best not to moan as they kiss grew deeper. He had missed her so much over the past couple of weeks. 

They continued their kiss, both getting totally lost in each other, and both completely forgetting they were in public. 

“Uh...guys?” Matt heard Foggy say, and Matt reluctantly broke apart from Karen.

“Oh Jesus” Karen mumbled. “The entire place is staring at us.”

Matt felt himself start to blush. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home.

“OK, so first round on me” Foggy announced to break the silence.

“Uh, Foggy, I think we’re going to skip Josie’s” Karen told him, grabbing Matt’s hand and squeezing. 

“Thank God, we can go to a good bar” Marci muttered to Foggy.

Matt squeezed her hand back and leaned in close to her. “I can’t wait to get you home”, he whispered.

Karen smiled, and tilted her forehead against his. “I missed you” she said softly.

“I missed you too.” Matt said, leaning in to kiss her. 

“Will you guys get out of here already? I’d say you’re about five minutes away from getting banned for life. And then we’d have to find a new place for our monthly games. And honestly? Who has the time?” Foggy said.

Matt grinned. “We’re going, we’re going.”

“Now, you guys are absolutely sure you don’t want to grab a drink? We co-” Foggy said.

“Yes, we’re absolutely sure. Bye Foggy! Bye Marci!” Karen cut him off, making Matt laugh.

“Let’s go to your place and not leave for the next 48 hours.” she whispered into his ear.

Matt kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Lead the way, Page”.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joshua Radin's "Anywhere Your Love Goes"


End file.
